Midnight sun
by MrsWhitlock0162
Summary: this book is a twist of new moon , this is my first book ever please no hatters I hope you like it I will be updating every day or two thankyou so much for reading luv yall bye ...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one Bpov As the boiling water rushed down my skin I picked up the shampoo and washed my mouse brown hair. Picking up the orange towel from the blazing radiator I got ready in my black t-shirt and black jeans. I opened the red rusty door to my Chevy I was on my way as my truck roared to life. Edward stood there next to his silver shinny Volvo I smiled he usually gave me his half crooked kind of smile, usually his velvet voice would be an inch away from my lips his cool soft breathes just centimetres away but no today was different he held his hand out to me I put mine in his cold hands this was my love. we walked to English literature in silence hand and hand until Edwards sister Alice came along her little pixie like figure was hard to miss her black short hair almost spikey looking at the edges and her beautiful hazel eyes and pale skin of course all Cullen's had the hazel eyes and white skin but Alice's looked more human like in some ways. Next to Alice was Jasper Hale Alice's mate and Edwards brother his blonde ear length wavy hair and his bulky shoulders. Jasper has been gone for a while now Edward assured me it wasn't my blood but I couldn't help feeling guilty. School had been ok I guess well Edward being by my side makes everything worthwhile. As me and my boyfriend walked up the steps of my 3 bedroom house he stopped me entering the key "let's go for a walk" I nodded in his direction chucking the keys in my bag "were are we going" I tried not to seem to curiosa which I defiantly was , he lifted me onto his back this time I wouldn't argue I hated it when he used his super speed it made me want to vomit all over the place but surprisingly I made it throw he let me go and found us to be in the middle of the forest 


	2. Chapter 2

"belle you don't belong here , with me " his words were heart-breaking I felt my life was over a tear shredded from my eyes "you don't want me ?" I said to low for even a human to hear thank god for his extra vampire hearing he sighed " oh belle its really amusing how you think for a second that I ever wanted you , all I want is your blood you see belle you were never and never will be my mate how could I ever love a human" I felt a gulp go down my thought I knew I was too weak or slow to get away do I just let him get it over and done with " poor Isabella swan dyeing from an attack of her phsycho boyfriend that bound to be the headline of the forks news " he pushed me away my rib bone cracking in his touch he slammed me against a tree causing blood from my head although that's what I thought I was in somebody cold white arms I sighed a relief before realising I wasn't safe who would it be Emmet ? Carlisle whoever it was he was bulky large strong like most vampires but his smell was of musk gorgeous and strong "who are you drop me now I'm only going to die anyway I'd rather it be in the persons I loved even if he was the one who was killing me "I hissed but then as I looked up I seen his long blonde wavy hair and hazel eyes "JASPER!" I spoke soft as a whisperjpov "Ahhh jaz saves the day ay belle" I hissed at him saying my mate's name. I could feel the horror but also relief from belle I smiled down at my mate while she was in my cold arms just as she said my name "darlin'" I sighed in my Texas accent belle looked up to me with a smile on her face until she looked back in the direction of Edward . "Bella you really need to understand the difference between mate and singer , as you probably gathered you are my singer meaning your blood appeals to me sings if you must , and I must drink upon it one way or the other on the mate however is " Bella cut him off surprisingly " my mate" she sighed I looked down she was smiling up at me I saw a sparkle in her chocolate brown eyes "mine" I whispered so low than her little human ears only just caught it . " Jazz you know that soon bloodlust will overcome you no need to hide after all why did you try to attack her at her last birthday party" douchward said just wait till I get my revenge I thought. I heard a ruffle in the bushes Emmet leaped out "Eddie boy im disgusted in you "he said demanding "brother "Edward sighed "you stopped being my brother as soon as you tried to hurt my little sister "emmet growled "Emmet take your little sister please so I can't beat the crap out of him " I asked I saw belle shudder when I passed into emmets arms "bells your freezing do you want to inside" he asked I could feel the happiness belle felt after those words " em you know me better than that , I want to stick for the fight " they shared a little laugh " don't worry bells your mate will win" emmet said giving belle a huge smile belle sighed " of course he will because he's amazing unlike douchward over there" I had to laugh at that though. 


	3. Chapter 3

4 bpov

My Jazzy had Edward in a head lock about to smash his head off when I ran from Emmet right in front of Edward his golden eyes looking into mine **he sighed my name **

**I sighed looking deep in his eyes **

Edward Mase Cullen you are SO DAMN LUCKY IM NOT A VAMPIRE RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WONT GET MY JASPER TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU ILL DO IT MY FLIPPIN SELF ! damn bells you are not the sweet and innocent I took you for thatjasper sighed before breaking Edwards neck of I quickly grabbed a lighter from my pocket and set him on fire **I sighed as jasper gently came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist t stay here**im going to miss you bellsI** I said before he ran off in the woods.**


End file.
